


深夜密话

by FuxingUSK



Series: 米英脑洞、摸鱼、段子合集 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Cardverse, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: 旧文补档，2017.10.15熟年夫夫，表面上的不合摸鱼





	深夜密话

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档，2017.10.15  
> 熟年夫夫，表面上的不合  
> 摸鱼

　　掩门回身同时瞥见在原本空无一人的地毯上出现的人影差点没让王后吓到丢出一个魔法来让这个不速之客原地爆炸。  
　　  
　　事实上他是这么做的，只是对方的反应要更加迅速。在王后来得及放出魔法前，来者扣住了他的手腕往腰后一扯，王后跌进了一个温暖厚实的怀抱里。  
　　  
　　“被逼着像做贼一样来见你还要遭受对贼的待遇，当个国王这么不顺心你之前可没告诉我啊？亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德将头埋进亚瑟肩窝里头深吸一口恋人身上独有的气息，开玩笑似的抱怨，“你说谋杀国王判什么刑？”  
　　  
　　亚瑟冷哼，双手攀上对方宽阔的背梁，故作凶狠地掐了一把，“反正你总有办法做些小动作。走开，我要换衣服。”  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德假装吃痛地叫了一声，报复似的用牙齿咬住亚瑟的耳廓反复轻磨，笑眯起了眼，“那我今晚想抱着你睡——顺带一提，没有拒绝这个选项。”  
　　  
　　亚瑟一根根掰开握在自己腰间的手，咬牙切齿，“既然没有选择的余地询问的意义在哪里？”  
　　  
　　“ 有啊，让你知道我打算干点什么，免得再被你指着鼻子骂‘混蛋霸权主义’！ 顺带一提，需要最尊贵的国王为你提供更衣服务吗？” 阿尔弗雷德回答得理所当然，后面一个发问更是让亚瑟无语凝噎。  
　　  
　　“这二者之间根本没有本质上的区别好吗！——不需要，你不知分寸，疯起来像只小狼狗，闹腾一整晚不说还喜欢把全身上下舔个遍。在这个严格把控国王王后关系的国家，你好歹也给我注意一点！一向见面就像打战的两个人突然好上了，我可不想以这种方式出现在早报头条。”  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德不情不愿地从亚瑟偷走一个吻，把自己摔进绵软的床铺里囔囔：“你总能找出一万条理由拒绝我。国王与王后的幸福生活?我喜欢这个标题，试着慢慢好起来让他们习惯？打破势不两立的传统听起来超酷！”  
　　  
　　“阿尔弗雷德。”亚瑟背对着阿尔弗雷德更衣，叹气，“见面像要打架的两个人突然频繁接吻会吓死他们的。啊这个民主的社会，该死的议员总是不希望三人的关系太过亲密。”  
　　  
　　“我们可以牵手！早饭前或者开会的时候，让它们牵在一起，严丝合缝——借口是掰手腕时太过用力导致掌纹紧密贴合分不开了。” 阿尔弗雷德从被子里冒出头来，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
　　  
　　“这种异想天开的荒谬之言还是绕了我吧，你总是擅长信口胡诌。”亚瑟扣上最后一粒扣子，戴好睡帽掀开被子躺进去，“我可不想陪你犯蠢。会议桌下互相磨蹭的膝盖和撩起裤腿的脚尖已经够了，我甚至还要为此担惊受怕，随时准备好向突然弯腰的哪些人解释我们只是在用鞋尖打仗。”  
　　  
　　阿尔弗雷德向旁边蹭过给恋人多留出暖和的位置，而后习惯性伸手把亚瑟揽入怀中，“你太敏感了，亲爱的。鞋尖打仗听起来可爱死了，就像你现在还带着的规规整整的睡帽一样，可爱又古板。”阿尔弗雷德自顾自说下去，完全无视亚瑟发出的“你这种乡巴佬是不会懂睡帽的精髓所在”的抗议言论，“还有，我想翘班了，我们逃走一天吧我的王后。听说明天王城的集会上有从没见过的花种，我想它会很漂亮。”  
　　  
　　“又是哪来的小道消息，你上次带我出去说是独角兽的角结果不还是江湖骗子涂上萤草的烛石。最后你拉着我在外面的旅馆不务正业了一整天，结果腰疼得要命还得表现得毫无异样的人是我。”  
　　  
　　“你要记一件事多久，那次明明你也爽到了！何况那只是骗你出来的借口罢了，那种东西怎么可能存在——我肯定这次不会让你失望！你想鼓捣你光秃秃的花田好久了吧。”  
　　  
　　亚瑟心下一暖，恋人不动声色的关心让他无比满足。他闭上眼，往热源又贴近了几分，“哼……这种事情，明天再说吧。别忘了，你要在侍从起来之前回房。”  
　　  
　　“明天！没有明天了，亚瑟。你年初列到现在的私人购物清单现在可以拿出来，我想想除了花种，我还要……亚瑟？”  
　　  
　　平稳的呼吸声。  
　　  
　　“好吧…你也确实够累的了。”阿尔弗雷德微笑，唇瓣碰了碰已然陷入熟睡的恋人的发顶，“那就这么决定了。晚安，时间之神会祝福古板的小老头的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
—E·第二天的骑士很恼火·ND—


End file.
